


Graduation!

by girlscout



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, Short, Text post writing prompt, Tumblr Prompt, just a little one, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlscout/pseuds/girlscout
Summary: Sirius Black;He's cool, he's popular, his grades didn't even suffer that much given that any time there's trouble - he's at the centre of it. He is the obvious choice for class speaker for graduation, and Sirius wants to go out on a high note.Time to really shine.***A textpost that someone suggested sounded like Sirius.





	Graduation!

Sirius looked at himself in the mirror, watching his dark eyes as he tried to probe his feelings; was he nervous? Excited? One hundred percent sure about this?  
He had on jeans ripped at the knees, sneakers that all the muggles wore, the ones with the stripes, and a tee-shirt of a band that his pureblood family would never approve of him listening too. His hair, wavy from being freshly washed, spilled out of the messy knot at the back of his head. Sirius pulled on his school robes, for the last time. His hands shook as he closed the silver fastenings, mentally he tried to drag himself out of his funk.  
He had a reputation after seven years at this school, and wasn't about to let anyone catch him feeling scared. He was the cool one, the rule breaker, fearless.  
Remus was the smart one. Outside of his friends, he kept to himself, worked hard in class and out. Remus would sometimes disappeared - studying in peace, his friends said - for the whole weekend, instead of going to Quidditch matches or Hogsmead visits. That was his reputation, Sirius thought he wasn't like that at all; Remus was silly, he was wilder than any of the rest of them, he'd have them in stitches for hours, but keeping a secret, he supposed, made you seem shy. Sirius' heart ached that the world would never know that wicked streak.  
James wanted to be seen as the jock, the joker, but those who really knew him, away from the shine of Quidditch field glory, knew he was an artist, a nerd, with a gentle heart. A heart that belonged in full to Lily Evans, their fifth Marauder.  
Pete's reputation was that he was the luckiest kid in school, a duffer that blundered his way into the coolest gang going, but really he was loyal and witty, he worried about their well-being and vetoed all their worst impulses. Pete was probably the reason they all made it to graduation.  
Sirius sighed, it was the ending of an era.  
A slim, pale hand slid onto his shoulder.  
"So?"  
"So what?" He smiled, turning to face Remus.  
"Ready to blow this joint?"  
"You bet!"  
Remus straightened Sirius' collar, he smiled and said quietly, "go time."  
Their eyes met and the air hung thickly between them, Remus' fingers grazed over Sirius' throat, silence swelled. It would ruin his big finale, but maybe this was the right moment instead, Sirius mused.  
"Hey, uh -"  
Remus dropped his hands, and his gaze, "they're all waiting."  
"Right." Sirius said, after Remus had already left the small alcove off the great hall. He looked at himself in the mirror again, cleared his throat and stepped out too.  
He scanned around as he approached the stage, where the teachers table usually sat, where all his classmates were waiting. In the crowd of teachers and parents, he saw Mr and Mrs Pettigrew, mousy hair and pleasantly plump, beside them, the Potters, who he'd been living with since he'd run away from home two summers previously. They'd never even questioned it when he showed up on their doorstep with his school trunk and a rucksack with his meager few possessions. While he knew his own mother was already disappointed in him, to point of disowning him, a jolt of fear shook him as James' parents smiled warmly; what if they were disappointed too?  
Only the graduating class were allowed to attend, but Sirius knew Regulas, his little brother, would be waiting right outside for the ceremony to finish. They'd ride the train back to London together, when he got his own place, he'd convince Reg to stay with him during the holidays too. If he'd still want to, of course.  
He took his place in front of his classmates, looking out over the crowd. He had James and Peter at one shoulder, and Remus at the other. Sirius took a deep breath, _'now or never, kid.'_  
"Class of 1977," Sirius begun, grinning, "as our time here at Hogwarts draws to a close, I know we will go out into the world and leave our stamp on. Carry with you, the lessons you have learned, not only from our teachers, but from each other. Be loyal, work hard and look at all things with wonder. And remember, a personal message from me to all of you - it is never too late to become a raging degenerative homosexual!"  
A few of his classmates tittered, but silence buzzed. Before anyone could move or react any further, Sirius turned, grabbed Remus by the waist and dipped him into a Hollywood kiss.  
Laughter erupted around them, after a few moments, Remus kissed back, his own laugh leaking into Sirius' mouth. His classmates whooped and hollared, someone shouted "Legend!"  
Sirius righted them and broke the kiss, Remus threw his arms around his neck to keep himself steady. His cheeks were flushed and he pulled away but grinned from ear to ear.  
Applause, scattered at first, built up to thundering, as parents shot confused glances at each other. The Potters were on their feet, clapping and cheering. James reappeared at Sirius' side and slapped a hand on his shoulder, with a chuckle he said, "well done mate."  
"Gave 'em the ol' razzle dazzle." Sirius laughed, turning towards his dearest friend.  
He knew that some of the applause was those who thought this was just Sirius Black's last, silly prank. That didn't matter, he stood in front of his peers, his real family, and declared his truth. Sirius was set free, the fear he'd felt just minutes earlier lifted and as he slid back into formation with his classmates, they began to quieten. Beneath the billowing robes hiding them, Sirius took Remus' hand, and Remus interlocked his fingers and squeezed. Now, he was truly fearless! "Congratulations, Class off '77!"  
Streamers and balloons fell from the ceiling, banners of all the house colours unfolded against the walls and along the tables, the leavers feast started to appear.


End file.
